


El encantador de perros

by Mireyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Esto no es mpreg, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi y Mayuzumi son padres</p>
            </blockquote>





	El encantador de perros

Cuando Akashi le preguntó a Mayuzumi sobre qué le parecería si adoptase un perrito, lo único que Mayuzumi le respondió es por qué le preguntaba a él. Es decir, en todo caso el que tendría que opinar era el casero y dueño de la casa, aunque posiblemente el dinero de Akashi le podría hacer pasar por alto esa cláusula de “no se admiten mascotas” del contrato. Pero Akashi, que era muy rarito (y había que sentir algo parecido remotamente al cariño por él fuera como fuera), en vez de contestar con un sí o un no le soltó un rollazo enorme sobre la responsabilidad, sobre lo vital que era para la convivencia consensuar un cambio tan importante en sus rutinas y más estupideces que Mayuzumi cortó con un “haz lo que te de la gana”.

Con tal de que Akashi se callara hasta hubiera aceptado que adoptase a Hayama si hacía falta.

* * *

 

 

— Mayuzumi-san, este es Julio César. Julio César, este es Mayuzumi.

 

Mayuzumi levató la vista de la novela que estaba leyendo en el futón para encontrarse con los ojos brillantes e ignorantes de un cocker spaniel de color marrón que debió de interpretar su mirada como un permiso para apoyarle las patitas delanteras en el hombro y llenarle la cara de babas.

 

— ¡Akashi, quítame a este puñetero bicho de encima” — Mayuzumi intentaba a toda costa proteger su novela.

— Quieto, Julio César, quieto — Akashi apartó al bicho de Mayuzumi y adoptó un semblante serio — Mayuzumi-san, no deberías hablar así delante de Julio César.

 

Mayuzumi no daba crédito con que el puto bicho lo llenase de babas y amenazase la integridad física de sus bienes más preciados y encima lo regañase a él.

 

Su calvario solo acababa de empezar

* * *

 

Akashi volvió de la calle con un descubrimiento sorprendente.

 

— Julio César no es macho. Es hembra.

 

Mayuzumi a estas alturas de la vida ya había perdido la capacidad para sorprenderse.

 

— ¿Le vas a cambiar el nombre?

 

Akashi lo miró con una expresión a medio camino entre la omnisciencia y la estupidez.

 

— No, creo que no.

 

Mientras tanto, Julio César se meó en el felpudo de la puerta. Y todavía le sobró un poco para la novela de Mayuzumi.

* * *

 

Mayuzumi había quedado con unos compañeros para estudiar en la biblioteca.

 

Esa era la versión oficial que nadie (y menos Akashi) se creía. Pero él se empeñaba en mantenerla.

 

— Es posible que llegue muy tarde hoy — Dijo Mayuzumi guardando un termo de café en la mochila. La acampada en la puerta de una de las pocas diez tiendas de merchandising que ponía a la venta la figura limitada de Ringo-tan prometía ir a ser larga y ardua — Lo digo porque no te asustes y llames a mi madre para preocuparla como la última vez.

 

Akashi, que acariciaba con amor a Julio César mientras estudiaba en el sillón arrugó la nariz.

 

— Aquello no hubiera sucedido si me hubieras informado de tus intenciones, pero en cualquier caso, no me gustaría que llegaras tarde hoy.

 

— ¿Y eso por qué? — preguntó Mayuzumi, que todavía no había asimilado que era mejor no preguntar.

 

— Porque hoy es la primera vez que voy a bañar a Julio César y me gustaría que estuvieras presente.

 

Julio César al oír su nombre ladró, tapando la voz de incredulidad de Mayuzumi mientras preguntaba “qué”.

 

— ¿Por qué tengo que estar presente cuando bañes al bicho ese? Ni siquiera me cae bien.

 

— Porque es un momento importante para mí y me haría ilusión que estuvieras presente —

Era alucinante la capacidad que tenía Akashi para hablar de sus sentimientos sin ponerle ni una pizca de emoción a su voz — . Pero entiendo que para ti sean más importantes otras cosas. Ya lo haré yo solo.

 

Bajó la cabecita como si así fuese a dar más pena. Esos trucos burdos no iban a funcionar con Mayuzumi. No señor.

* * *

 

Mayuzumi estaba pensando en lo triste y solo que parecía Akashi con la cabecita gacha cuando abrieron las puertas del establecimiento y un gordo aprovechó su despiste para empujarlo fuera de la fila. Ese debía ser el castigo del karma por fallarle a Akashi tan a menudo.

Ya era imposible volver a intentar entrar a la tienda. Lo bueno es que ya podía llegar a tiempo a casa para ver bañar al puto bicho y marcarse un puntazo de buen compañero.

* * *

 

Akashi parecía el vivo reflejo de la felicidad mientras Julio César dormía envuelta en una toalla en su regazo. Tampoco era tan difícil darle el gusto, pensó Mayuzumi.

Hasta que empezó a hablar.

 

— Mayuzumi-san, hay algo con respecto a Julio César que debemos discutir.

 

Mayuzumi se temió lo peor.

 

— Oye, si me vas a pedir que haga turnos contigo para sacarlo...

 

Akashi le cortó.

 

— No, no es eso. Verás, me gustaría que fueras una parte activa en la crianza de Julio César, así que creo que deberíamos decidir entre los dos de qué modo deberíamos educarla. Creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que la teoría de la dominancia está obsoleta. Hay un artículo muy interesante de la doctora Sophia Yin que dice...

 

Mayuzumi estaba aquivocado y lo peor no era tener que sacar al perro. Lo peor era tener que soportar aquella conversación.

* * *

 

Los intentos de Akashi por hacer que Mayuzumi aceptase a Julio César eran entre adorables e inquietantes. En realidad a Mayuzumi no le caía demasiado mal el bicho; podría parecerle mona si no tuviera la manía de dormirse en la colcha de su cama y babearsela toda.

Pero cuando no estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de Mayuzumi había que reconocer que era graciosa. Y Akashi la tenía siempre muy limpita y peinada. Su pelo tenía pinta de ser muy sedoso.

Mayuzumi, sentado en el sofá con el portatil, alargó una mano y acarició a Julio César que dormía a su lado. Sí, era muy suave.

El bonito momento perrita- dueño adoptivo se vio interrumpido por el “click” de una cámara de fotos. Mayuzumi levantó la vista aterrado solo para encontrarse con Akashi mirando con una sonrisa satisfecha a la pantalla.

 

— Sí, perfecto.

 

Mayuzumi no volvió a tocar a Julio César en lo que quedaba de semana.

* * *

 

Los intentos de Akashi pasaron de inquitantes a siniestros en cuestión de días. El momento más denigrante de la vida de Mayuzumi llegó un día en el que estaba viendo un programa de televisión en el que entrevistaban a la dobladora de Ringo-tan mientras Akashi, a su lado, acariciaba a Julio César con un amor rayano en la devoción.

Julio Cesar lo miró con ojos de pez muerto.

Akashi le devolvió la mirada enamorado

Julio Cesar siguió mirando mientras movía el rabo.

Akashi se volvió hacia Mayuzumi con la misma expresión en la cara que la estatua del éxtasis de Santa Teresa.

 

— Creo que tiene tus ojos.

 

 Mayuzumi apagó la tele y se fue a dormir. Derrotado.

* * *

 

Mayuzumi supo que tenía que ponerle freno a los desvarios de Akashi el día que entró por la puerta y le escuchó anunciarle a Julio César “¡papá ya está en casa!”.

Reprimió sus deseos de salir corriendo por la puerta para no volver y decidió ser maduro y encaminarse con paso firme a la cocina.

 

— Akashi, tenemos que hablar — le dijo mientras Julio César daba saltitos a su alrededor desesperada por un poco de atención. Mayuzumi le acarició la cabeza solo para que se calmara, no porque le pareciera adorable.

 

— ¿Vas a regañarme por malcriar a Julio César? — Mayzumi casi vomitó al escuchar aquella frase — Sé que me paso dándole chucerías.

 

— Mira, a mí eso me da igual. Lo que quiero es que no me metas en esto. Puede que tú la veas como algo más pero para mí es solo un perro, tu perro concretamente. No me pidas decisiones sobre su educación, ni hables de ella como si fuera mi hija porque me haces sentir muy incómodo.

 

Mayuzumi había temido que se lo tomase a mal, pero la verdad es que Akashi parecía bastante tranquilo.

 

— Está bien, no lo haré más. Agradezco que seas tan honesto.

Parecía tan poco afectado que Mayuzumi hasta se sintió un poco incómodo. Como si hubiese sido demasiado borde. Decidió arreglaro a su propia manera

 

— Bueno, me voy a leer al salón. No molestes — No dejó claro si se lo decía a Julio César o a Akashi.

— Ya has oído a papá, Julio César. No molestes — antes de que Mayuzumi pudiera protestar, Akashi lo cortó — Era broma, Mayuzumi-san, era broma.

 

Pero como Mayuzumi era una persona que nunca aprendía de las lecciones de la vida, decidió seguir la broma.

 

— Y si yo soy el padre, tú que eres, ¿la madre?

 

Akashi se puso serio, como si la sola duda le ofendiera.

 

— Por supuesto que sí.

 

Mayuzumi estaba condenado a no ganar nunca.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, la doctora Sophia Yin existe de verdad.


End file.
